


At the Dog Show

by GreenBird (lovestryker)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestryker/pseuds/GreenBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared runs into a hot guy, literally, at a dog show.  When he's introduced to J a few weeks later, he seems strangely familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Dog Show

It was way too early. Jared rolled over and slapped at his alarm clock, cursing himself for setting it on a Friday night. Saturday was his day to sleep in, damn it, and why wouldn’t the damn alarm just die already? He sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes and squinting at his night stand, only then realizing that it was his phone, not his alarm clock that was making all of the noise.

It went blessedly quiet as he held it in his hand, the screen showing ‘1 missed call from Megan.’ He glared at the phone, and jumped in surprise when it once again started blaring at him.

“Meggie, I swear to-“

“Shut up, Jared. I need you.”

Jared groaned, “Can’t you need me later in the day?”

“No. I need you right now. Evan’s truck broke down, and I have to get Al to the Expo Center by 8:30.”

“So put him in your car. Or call Dad.”

“Jared,” Megan’s voice took on the serious, no-nonsense tone that she’s learned from their mother, and Jared cursed, knowing that he wasn’t going to win. “My car is not big enough, and you know that Dad won’t let me put Al in his car. I need you and your truck, and I need you here now.”

“Fine. Give me an hour-“

“Jared, I do not have an hour. No one is going to be looking at you; put on whatever is laying on your floor, pull on one of your ridiculous beanies, and get here. Al has a real chance of winning today, and I don’t want to lose out on any points that can go toward his title.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll be there in fifteen.” Jared hung up before his sister could make any more demands. He let his own dog, a rescued, mixed breed mutt named Jasper, out while he brushed his teeth. Jasper scratched to be let in and Jared filled her water dish before giving her a treat and promising a long walk when he got back.

His sister had been showing animals since they were kids, starting with 4H and working her way up, but it wasn’t until her boyfriend had bought her a purebred Great Dane the Christmas before last that she’d become obsessed. Alamo’s Last Stand, Al for short, was primped and pampered and entered in every show within a radius that seemed to grow every month.

Jared had gone to the first few shows in which Al had been entered, but after hearing his sister repeat her rant about breed specifications and corrupt judges (and she had _not_ appreciated it when Jared had told her to get a grip), he’d chosen the safer route of just liking Al’s show photos on Facebook.

He pulled into her driveway and helped her load the dog, crate, kennel, bowls, and boxes into his truck and they were off.

“Isn’t Evan coming with us?”

“What?” Megan asked distractedly, going over a folder of paperwork. “Oh, no. He has a headache and since you agreed to take me I told him to stay home and rest.”

Jared snorted. He was sure that Evan would be spending the day drinking beer, playing Halo, and laughing at Jared.

As they pulled into the Expo center Jared’s phone dinged with a text message. He dug the phone from his pocket, but before he could read the message Megan grabbed it from his hand.

“You are not going to read that while you’re driving. Not when you have Al in the car.”

Jared rolled his eyes and pulled into a parking space. “May I please read it now?”

Megan handed him back the phone and went in search of a dolly.

As he unlocked the screen it dinged with another text. The first was from his mother and read: _Be nice to your sister today._ The second was from his brother, and read: _Just talked to Mom. Sucker!_

Jared put the phone back in his pocket. He loved his family, but sometimes, he really hated them.

+

An hour later and Jared was dripping sweat and so hungry that Al’s organic, free-range turkey dog treats were looking appetizing. He’d helped his sister get everything inside and set up, and then taken Al for a walk while she got all of her paperwork taken care of. The working class show wasn’t for a while so he’d been dismissed while Megan had started talking to the owner of a terrifying looking Komondor.

Jared stopped by the bathroom to clean up a bit before getting something to eat in the concession area. He pulled off his (not ridiculous, thank you very much) beanie and splashed water on his face and neck. He dried off with a scratchy paper towel and then bumped into someone as he rounded the corner to the exit.

“Sorry, man. I didn’t see you,” he said as he grabbed the guy’s elbow to steady him.

The man jerked his elbow away and took a step back, “Well, I would thank you to be more careful in the future,” he snapped.

Jared gaped at his tone, and then gaped some more when he realized how disgustingly perfect the guy was. He was a few inches shorter than Jared, with short, spiky, sandy blond hair, brilliant green eyes, freckles across the bridge of his nose, and full, pink lips. He was trim, and Jared suspected that under his sweater vest, bowtie, and perfectly pressed khakis there was an amazing body.

“So, are you?” the guy asked impatiently, and Jared realized that he’d zoned out while the guy had asked him a question.

“Am I what?”

He huffed like Jared was the biggest inconvenient of his life, “Are you on the maintenance staff here? Because my Loki’s kennel is right under a vent and I’m afraid he’s going to be too chilly.”

“Uh, no. I’m here with my sister. She’s showing her Great Dane-“

“Working class,” the guy said, his voice full of disdain. “I should have known.” He stepped around Jared without another word and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jared shook his head and headed to the concession stand.

++

An hour later and Jared had made the rounds, had something to eat, and was settled in to watch some of the competition. The hounds had just finished, and the toy group was up next. Jared had never been a fan of the toy breeds. He didn’t really have anything against them; it was just that they were so small. And yippy.

There was a Pekingese followed by an Affenpinscher, and Jared was starting to lose interest when the next dog was announced.

“Loteki Supernatural Being shown by Jensen Ackles.” And there was the hot, rude guy from the bathroom. He was showing a Papillon, and from the looks of things he could give Megan a run for her money in the ‘I’m obsessed with my dog’ category.

The judge examined Loki, and then Jared watched as Jensen put the little thing flawlessly through its paces. Jared also noticed that Jensen looked just as good from the back as he did from the front. The judge gave Loki one last look, and Jensen took his place back in line, looking smug.

It was no surprise when the emcee announced that Loteki Supernatural Being had won that round. What was a surprise was the way the smile that broke over Jensen’s face changed his whole demeanor. He scooped up his dog and nuzzled it, whispering to it as he headed away from the ring. If Jared had met _that_ guy in the bathroom he would have pretended to be the maintenance man just to get to know him a little better.

++

Three weeks later and Jared had forgotten about the dog show, caught up in the rush that was the end of the school year. He’d been glad when his brother had called and invited him to a Missions game, even though he knew that the stack of essays on his coffee table would still be waiting for him to grade them when he got home.

Jeff picked Jared up and drove them to Wolff Stadium where they met a group of Jeff’s friends from the hospital. Jared had met most of them, and Jeff introduced him to those he hadn’t.

“Jared, this is Paul Olsen.” Jared and Paul shook hands, and then Paul introduced the friend he’d brought with him.

“Jeff, I don’t think you’ve met my friend, J. J, this is Jeff and his brother, Jared.”

Jared shook J’s hand, “Have we met before?” Jared asked. J was just a little shorter than he was. He had a UT-Austin cap on backwards, and aviators covered his eyes. He had a few days of scruff that on Jared would make him look like a bum, but on J was sexy. He had on a worn t-shirt with a tear in the collar, and jeans that were tight in all the right places.

“No, I don’t think so,” J said with a smile.

They all grabbed beers and found their seats, and Jared was pleased to find that he was next to J. They chatted throughout the first few innings, talking about the game itself, dissecting the first part of the seasons that the Astros and Rangers were having. Jared learned that J had grown up in Dallas, moved to Austin in college, and then settled in San Antonio after he’d accepted a job as the regional manager for a large pet supply chain.

Jared didn’t always have the best gay-dar, but he was positive that J was flirting, and he was debating asking for his number when J’s phone rang. He gave Jared an apologetic smile as he answered it.

“What? No! No, don’t do that. Don’t do anything! Keep him calm and I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” He was already out of his seat before he’d even finished the call.

Paul looked questioningly at J.

“That was my Mom. I’ve gotta go.”

Paul’s look went from questioning to disbelieving, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Don’t give me any shit. She let him get into the garbage.”

Paul just shook his head, “Fine. I’ll call you later.”

J turned to Jared, “Sorry. It was nice meeting you,” he said before he hurried off.

“What was that about?” Jared asked Paul.

“Man, it’s just J and his ‘baby.’ Don’t worry about it.”

“His baby?” Jared asked in confusion, but Paul had already turned back to the game, and Jared shrugged it off.

++

Jared had two voice mail messages waiting for him when he checked his phone on his lunch break the following Tuesday. The first was from his brother:

_Hey shrimp, Paul asked if he could give your number to his friend, J. I told him that it was fine, so you owe me a case of beer if you get laid. Good luck!_

The second was from J:

_Uh, hey Jared, this is Jen, um, J. We met at the game on Saturday. I hope it was okay for Paul to give me your number. So, anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a drink or something on Friday? Maybe dinner? My number is 210-365-4287. Okay, bye._

Jared grinned. J had sounded adorably nervous. He called him back and they made plans to meet at a steak house at 7:00 on Friday. He was more hyper than ever that afternoon, much to the delight of all of his students.

++

Jared had had a difficult time finding a parking spot on Friday, and wound up being a few minutes late to meet J. The hostess showed him to their table where J was reading over the beer list.

“Jared! I was wondering if I was being stood up,” J said with a grin.

The lighting in the restaurant was dim, but without the hat and aviators Jared was able to see J’s short, spiky hair and moss green eyes. He was even more attractive than he’d remembered, with his casual shirt, jeans, and scruff. He also seemed more familiar.

“No, just trouble parking. Sorry.” Jared took the menu from the hostess with a smile and turned back to J. “Are you positive that we haven’t met before? You seem so familiar.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I would have remembered you,” J said with a smirk.

They placed their order, both going for draft beer from a local brewery and medium rare steaks.

“So is your baby okay?” Jared asked. “You left in a hurry on Saturday.”

“My- is that what Paul told you?” At Jared’s nod J shook his head, “He’s such an ass. I don’t have a baby, but everything was fine. What about you? Do you have any kids?” J asked, and Jared could tell he was trying to change the subject, which seemed weird.

Their dinner was delivered, interrupting their conversation, and as they dug into their food, Jared just let it go. They talked about their families and their jobs, traded stories about college, and somehow got into a debate over the summer versus the winter Olympics.

Things were going well. Jared couldn’t remember ever clicking so instantly with someone before, and he was surprised to find that almost three hours had passed when it came time to pay their bills.

“There’s a really good cover band playing a couple of blocks over. You interested?”

J looked at his watch, then at Jared with regret, “I’d love to, but I have to get up really early in the morning. Raincheck?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

They stepped out on the sidewalk and realized that they’d parked in opposite directions.

“So, I’ll call you?” J asked. Jared nodded and started to say yes when J surged toward him and gave him a firm, but short kiss. He pulled back, a charming blush covering his cheeks. “So, uh. I’ll call you.” He gave Jared a dorky wave and headed down the sidewalk, and Jared knew he’d be keeping his phone close until that call came.

++

Jared went to his parent’s house on Sunday for a family dinner, and walked in just as Meg was hooking her laptop up to the tv in the family room.

“Jared, you’re just in time!” she said happily.

Jared started to make a snarky reply, but a look from his mother had him snapping his jaw shut and sitting dutifully next to his brother on the couch.

“Al did so well yesterday!” she said as she started going through her slideshow of the previous day’s competition. Jared tuned her out, absently staring at the screen and letting his mind wander. His sister was just about to click to what seemed like the 700th picture when something caught his eye.

“Hey, wait a minute. Who’s that guy in the background?” The picture was of Megan and Al posing for Evan, but behind them was who Jared thought was the guy who had mistaken him for a maintenance worker when he’d gone to the show with Megan several weeks back.

The guy’s body was angled toward the camera, but he was looking over his shoulder at something, so his face was obscured. He was wearing pressed slacks, a button-down shirt, and a bowtie, and Jared could see a small dog clutched protectively in his arms.

“Ugh,” Megan said with distaste. “His name is Jason, maybe Jeremy, I don’t know. He is the epitome of the snotty dog show owner stereotype. Nothing is ever good enough for his precious little rat, or whatever that dog is. Why do you ask?”

“I ran into him, literally, when I went with you last time. Seemed like a real jerk, but man was he hot.”

“I’ll give him that. It doesn’t make up for his personality though,” Megan said.

She went on to the next picture, but Jared couldn’t stop thinking about the guy. There was some connection he was missing, but he just couldn’t figure out what it was.

++

J and Jared fell into the habit of texting each other randomly throughout the day over the next couple of weeks. They hadn’t found time to get together; Jared was busy with finals, and Jensen was running an evening obedience class at one of his stores after the trainer had to back out because she’d broken her leg. They’d only hung out in person twice, but Jared could definitely see the potential between them.

The school year ended on a Thursday, and Jared called J that evening, surprised when he picked up.

“Hey, I was just going to leave you a voice mail.”

“Class ended early. How are you?”

“Done, is what I am. It’s not only the kids who get excited about the last day of school.”

Jensen laughed, “We should do something to celebrate.”

“Exactly why I’m calling. You interested in coming over to watch the game Sunday afternoon? Maybe grill a couple of steaks?”

“Yeah man, that sounds great.”

They arranged a time and said their goodbyes. Jared was in such a good mood that when his sister called fifteen minutes later to ask him if he could help her at the dog show on Saturday, he didn’t even hesitate to say yes.

++

Jared helped his sister get set up on Saturday morning, and settled in to watch the competition. Agility was up first, followed by the hunting class. Jared enjoyed both, but sat up a little straighter when the toy class was announced. Maybe Jason or Jeremy or whoever would be there.

The dogs and owners were announced, and Jared’s mouth dropped open when J took his place in line, holding a tiny, black and white dog. J was Jensen Ackles. Jensen Ackles who was clean shaven, wearing glasses, a sweater vest, and a bowtie, looking cocky and arrogant.

Jared’s mind was reeling, trying to reconcile the Jensen in front of him with the J he’d been getting to know. He watched closely when it was Jensen’s turn, and he wasn’t a bit surprised when his dog was announced as the winner.

Jared watched as J kissed the top of the dog’s head and started talking to it as he walked away from the ring. It was quite honestly one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

He got up and followed J to his spot in the holding area. J put the dog down on a grooming table, gave it a treat, and started brushing it’s already perfectly groomed coat. Suddenly, Jared wasn’t sure what to do. He’d followed J with the intention of saying hello, but as he thought about it, he wondered if that was the best idea. They hadn’t known each other long, and J had never once mentioned owning a dog, much less a show dog. The decision was taken away from him, however, when J admonished him without even turning around.

“Please don’t just hover there; you’re making Loki nervous,” he said curtly.

“Uh, sorry? I’ll just…” Jared started to back away, but at the sound of his voice J spun around.

“Jared?” he said with a look of horror on his face.

“Hi?” Jared replied uncertainly.

“What are you-“

J was interrupted when Megan call for Jared.

Jared pointed over his shoulder toward his sister, “My sister has a dog in the show. I came to help her.”

“Jared! Hurry up!”

Jensen glanced over at Megan and Al, “Working class?” he asked in a strangled voice.

“Yeah,” Jared agreed, backing toward his sister. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Jensen stared blankly at him, until a yip from somewhere nearby caused him to flinch. “Yeah, tomorrow,” he said, but Jared was already gone.

++

By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around Jared was convinced that J wasn’t going to show up. He shouldn’t have approached him. If J had wanted him to know about his dog he would have told him. Still, he started the grill and put the steaks in to marinade.

They’d agreed on 1:00, and by the time 1:20 came and went Jared gave up hope. He put both steaks on the grill and grabbed a beer. He was just about to go outside to throw a ball for Jasper when his doorbell rang.

Jared opened the door and found a very sheepish looking J standing on his front stoop, holding a case of beer in one hand, and Loki in the other.

“So, I’m a dick,” he said by way of greeting, shocking a laugh out of Jared.

Jared invited him in, “The steaks are on the grill. Want to grab a beer and join me on the deck? Introduce me to your baby?” Jared teased. J scowled at him, but there was no real heat behind it.

They stepped out on the deck and Jasper danced around their feet, and Jensen looked at her hesitantly.

“J, this is Jasper, _my_ baby.”

Jensen knelt down and let the two dogs sniff each other as he ran a hand over Jasper’s head. It wasn’t long before Loki was squirming to get down, and as soon as his feet touched the deck he and Jasper were off, chasing each other back and forth across the yard.

“She’s good with other dogs; she won’t hurt him.”

J turned to Jared in surprise, “Oh. I didn’t think she would. It’s actually the other way around. I think that Loki gets his dickish tendencies from me.”

They watched the two dogs for a few minutes, and J settled in a chair as Jared flipped the steaks and put down two fresh bowls of water for the dogs. When that was done he grabbed two new beers and joined J.

“So, I owe you an apology. I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you. It’s just that I’ve learned not to bring up my hobby too quickly when I meet someone. It never goes well.”

“You are a little…intense about it.”

J snorted, “Believe me, that’s one of the nicer things people have said about it.” He paused, taking a drink of beer and then picking at the label. “So you’re not running for the hills?” he asked without looking at Jared.

“Nope.”

J looked over at him, hope in his eyes.

“So, tell me about Loki,” Jared said. At the mention of his name, Loki was up and on Jared’s lap. Seeing that Loki was getting attention from her master, Jasper sat next to Jensen, her head on his knee.

“My grandmother bred Papillions, and showed them every chance she got. My parents both had demanding jobs, and I spent a lot of time at her house. My grandfather died before I was born, and she always used to tease me about being the man in her life,” he said as he scratched behind Jasper’s ears. “When I was a teenager I started showing for her, instead of just helping. She was a great woman; friendly, charitable, funny, but get her to a dog show,” Jensen laughed and took a sip of his beer. “Guess that’s where I get it.”

“She stopped breeding the dogs during my last year of high school. It was just too much, and with me leaving for college she wasn’t going to be able to take care of it all. I still took her to as many dog shows as I could make it home for, but there was about six years there when I didn’t show at all. She bought me Loki as a graduation present. Unfortunately, she passed away before I showed him for the first time.”

“Aw man, I’m sorry.”

“Thanks,” J said quietly.

Jared pulled their dinner together and they sat down to eat.

“So, Loki here kind of feels like my last connection to her, you know? I guess that’s why I’m so _intense_ about him.”

“Makes sense. I just have one concern?”

A flash of resignation crossed J’s face, “What?”

“Can you date a guy who has a working class dog in his family?”

J looked relieved and he laughed a little, “Yeah, I think I can handle it.”

 

 fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a dog show over Memorial Day, and this is the result. Loteki Supernatural Being was a championship show dog, who I ran across when I was trying to come up with names. Alamo's Last Stand is made up.


End file.
